gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
StarRaceU
StarRaceU is a MMO sci-fi racing game developed by Gammasoft. StarRaceU was released exclusively to Wii-U in Turn 29. Reveal The game was first revealed by Gammasoft owner and founder James Ogilvy, who released a statement on his Twitter, Where he linked to the company's new website with the main focus on the company's ambitious first game, StarRaceU. The website detailed how the game will be a large MMO racing sci-fi world, The game will be rated E for Everyone and is exclusive to the Wii U. The game will use the gamepad as a keyboard and will allow off TV play with the Gamepad. The user will be able to steer with the analogue or the gamepad. Founder James Ogilvy later released the cover art over Twitter. Gameplay The game is an MMO sci-fi racer, and uses the gamepad as a keyboard, along with supporting off-TV play with the gamepad. Reception StarRaceU received mostly positive reviews, with critics praising the simplistic, yet fun gameplay environment and the MMO aspect of the game. IGN "StarRaceU is a very fun, addicting little racing game. While it doesn't offer much in terms of a compelling story or gripping gameplay, where it does excel is in the fun department. Whereas Rev, the latest racing outing by Empire Of Gold, focused on a deep tale of betrayal and the dark side of a racing world, StarRaceU takes racing in the complete opposite direction. The tracks are diverse, the setting is fun, the MMO-style enhances the feel of this game, and above all else, it presents a game you can sit down and play for a while and not stop having fun. As far as cons, this game has a fair amount of glitches, but they don't hinder the experience. And while the MMO setting provides a grand feel, a few connection issues left me slightly frustrated. Still, this is a solid racer, and a great debut by Gammasoft. I want to see a sequel ASAP." OVERALL SCORE: 8/10 GAMESPOT "As far as racing games go, I think StarRaceU is a hidden gem. Now, that's not saying much, and I'd argue that this game's about as casual as you can get, but what else it is is fun. It's a blast to play, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. It's a great time, and I'd recommend it to anyone as a good party or feel-good game. The graphics are mediocre, the gameplay is simplistic, and I think the tracks are just average. But even with all that, I keep coming back for the fun gameplay. Pick it up for something enjoyable, and simple." OVERALL SCORE: 7.5/10 GAMETRAILERS "With Gammasoft's debut, StarRaceU, I can say I was pleasantly surprised. The MMO aspect really helps this one out, there's nothing like racing against people from around the world. It's a blast to just pick up and play, and it hasn't left my Wii-U for quite some time. Despite the simplicity of it all, this is the best racing game I've played as of late. It's got more than a fair share of glitches, but what MMO doesn't? Congratulations to Gammaosft for making the first Wii-U MMO, and even in the form of a racer. It's a blast, pick it up." OVERALL SCORE: 8.5/10 Category:Games